A Life So Changed
by Llama Angel
Summary: For Flying Dutchman fans! Christine Thornton has her ship destroyed by the Kraken and is about to die. But then the Flying Dutchman finds her. Her life changes and everything she believed in forever. CHAPTER 5 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

A Life So Changed

Disclaimer: I do not own anything POTC except for the plot and OCs. If anyone cares to imagine what Christine looks like, she is Carrie Underwood. Can anyone believe I'm finally posting something!

Chapter 1- Shipwreck

The weather in the Caribbean was ghastly. The sun was concealed behind black storm clouds. The small ship sailed listlessly through the roaring gray sea. The ship bore a bright white flag, and on it was a red rose with black thorns on the stem. It was the Thornton family crest. The family sailed to Jamaica because Thomas Thornton owned a sugar cane plantation and he was checking its progress. It was a large plantation with over one hundred slaves. The Thorntons always made sure that the slaves were well fed and housed (yes, they are very nice people to slaves, unlike it usually was back then). After staying for a week, the family was heading back to Boston, Massachusetts.

One of the Thorntons, Christine, was reading a book when she heard her younger sister Clarissa scream. Christine threw her book on the floor and ran to the deck.

"Clarissa, what happened?" Christine asked worriedly. Clarissa was shaking.

"I saw a giant tentacle out there!" Clarissa said, pointing to the west. Christine looked out to the endless sea for a moment, and then rolled her brown eyes.

"Clarissa, you need to stop reading such books that give you a wild imagination." Clarissa was seventeen and still tried to live in a fantasy world.

"I'm not joking Chris, I really saw a tentacle!" Clarissa shouted exasperatedly. She shouted so loud that her other sisters Maria and Elizabeth ran on deck, along with their parents.

"What is going on here?" Thomas asked.

His question was never answered. At that moment, something slammed into the ship and it rumbled like an earthquake. Everyone was off their feet and sprawled about the deck. The servants and seaman tried to keep the ship in control. They assumed they hit a reef. A few minutes later, the slamming occurred again, and this time eight huge tentacles rose out of the water. The tentacles were smashing the ship apart.

"I told you there were tentacles!" Clarissa shouted in the chaos. Servants that weren't steering the ship were loading muskets and firing spears at the creature. Thomas led the firing while all the women ran below and hid. The creature roared and revealed several rows of razor-sharp teeth in its massive mouth. Firing at it was completely useless.

Christine's curiosity got the better of her and she ventured out to the deck, despite pleas from her mother and sisters. She gasped as she saw many servants laying dead everywhere. She dodged a tentacle from grabbing her.

"Christine!" Thomas yelled. He ran to her and pushed her away and sent her sprawling. She looked up to see the main mast fall with a giant CRACK! and crush her father, where she was standing seconds ago.

"Father!" she screamed. From her scream, her sister Elizabeth appeared. "No!" Christine yelled as a tentacle grabbed Elizabeth by the waist. Christine took her hand, but it was no use. Elizabeth was taken underwater and never rose from it again.

Christine had just witnessed two family deaths in a span of a few seconds. Tears spilled from her eyes and streaked her cheeks. Most of the ship was gone except for the bow. There was no way anyone below survived. She knew there was no hope of surviving. Like she was raised to do, she got down on her knees and prayed for deliverance. After a moment of praying, she suddenly got an idea. Out ahead, she could see a large part of the ship floating in the sea. Maybe she could swim over to it and get away from this monster. She quickly jumped overboard and swam with all the strength she had. She didn't stop until she reached the wide board. She hoisted herself onto it. She looked at the once beautiful and magnificent ship, which was now in pieces at the bottom of the ocean. The creature finished its destruction, and then quietly disappeared underwater.

Christine was grateful for her quick thinking, but she knew she wouldn't survive long. She didn't eat or drink anything for hours. Most of her strength diminished due to her swimming and she was overcome with grief. Everyone she knew and loved was dead. What was the point of continuing to live? But she didn't want to die out in the ocean either. Tears spilled onto her cheeks as she cried for her family and for her deliverance. The waves kept soaking her and mixed with her tears. She eventually cried into exhaustion after a few hours. She easily succumbed and shut her eyes for what she thought would be the last time.

Well, what do ya think? I attempted to try a Flying Dutchman story. I haven't posted anything in a long time, have a little mercy on me please! Peace Out!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: In this chapter, Davy is not as cruel as he normally is. I love him and I don't always see him as cruel sometimes. I'm sure other Davy lovers understand this.

Chapter 2- Deadly Salvation

"Oy! Shipwreck on starboard!" a gruff voice shouted. The large ship was directed to a shipwreck a few hundred yards away. All that could be seen was flotsam and jetsam of a ship. Nearby a white flag with a rose on it floated in defeat.

"There! A girl on that large board!" another voice said. The ship pulled up beside the girl. She was unconscious and barely hanging on. She was soaked through and she definitely inhaled water while unconscious. She was dying. They hoisted her onto the deck by sending a man down with a rope. He grabbed her and someone pulled them up. Someone else pressed on her chest hard. After a few presses, water spewed from her mouth. She opened her chocolate-brown eyes and looked at her rescuers, which made her scream.

These weren't men. They were…creatures. None of them had human skin or hair. Some had shells and barnacles all over them. Others had components of the sea and resembled some sort of sea creature. What was this? A dream or Hell?

One of these creatures approached the girl. He was freakishly tall, his clothing was only barnacles, his right leg was a crab leg, and his left hand was a crab claw. He had a tentacle beard, which reminded the girl of the tentacle monster that destroyed her ship. Her heart began to pound in fear.

"Who are you?" the creature asked in a thick Scottish accent.

"Ch-Christine Thornton" she choked out. She was so cold from being soaked that her teeth began to chatter. Her long blonde hair was out of its neat bun and in a tangled mess. Her white low-cut dress was soaked through. Her white corset was loose on her slim body. Her shoes were gone and she stood barefoot.

"Christine-uh, do ye fear death?" the "man" asked.

Christine was very scared, cold, and traumatized by her near-death experience. She could only nod and fresh tears spilled from her eyes.

"We don't need a woman on this ship!" someone spoke up. He had the head of a hammerhead shark. "She is better off dead!"

"Enough Maccus!" the first man said to the shark man. "It is your choice, Miss, serve a hundred years aboard the mast, and postpone your death," he said to Christine.

"Who are you people?" she asked.

"I'm Davy Jones-uh, captain of the Flying Dutchman-uh," the tentacle man said. "Choose now, serve, or it's to the depths for ya!" He nodded to Maccus and he disappeared.

Christine wiped her eyes and sniffed. What should she do? She didn't want to be stranded on this ship for a century with these people, but she at least would be 'alive'. She had no one to live for, since she'll never see her fiancé Robert again and her family was dead. Maybe someone on this ship would be nice to her. She wasn't sure about Maccus, and Davy terrified her. But she'd at least be alive, she would breathe air and her heart would beat in her chest.

"I-I'll serve," she stuttered.

Davy nodded. "You'll be stayin' in my cabin, and no one will harm her or there will be Hell to pay-uh!" he warned his crew. "Follow me." Christine shuffled behind him. She could feel the crew's eyes on her. As she looked at them, she saw a pair of kind and sympathetic eyes. They belonged to a young man. Half of his face resembled a puffer fish. He wore an old bandana and cape. A large gold earring hung on the left ear on the human side of his face. She gave him a little smile before disappearing below deck.

I know these chapters are kinda short, but I only wrote the story and didn't think about posting it at the time. If y'all like this story, I'll try to update more frequently.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Cabin Rules

Christine followed Davy down a long hallway until they reached a door at the end. Davy opened the door and rudely pushed her in. Davy slammed the door shut behind her. Apparently, he had other things to attend to. Christine soon realized that she wasn't alone in this room. Maccus finished setting up an old cot in the farthest corner of the room. He glared menacingly at her. He seemed to be in a very bad mood.

"Why did you do that wench!"he growled at her.

"Do what?" she asked in confusion.

"Decide to stay on this damned ship! You've never done physical work I imagine. You'll just be useless! The Captain will expect you to work," Maccus raged.

Christine shuffled her feet uncomfortably. Why was Maccus so hostile to her? She had been on the ship for a few minutes, and he already judged her. He shoved past her and exited the room. She immediately dismissed Maccus' rudeness as soon as she looked at the magnificent organ in front of her. She sat on the wooden bench and delicately stroked the keys. She softly began to play a song. She was a decent player of the organ, but her sister Maria was the expert. Christine's fingers flew across the keys without error. The harmonious melody drifted throughout the cabin. A few minutes later, Davy burst into the cabin with his tentacles writhing in anger.

"Nobody touches the organ-uh!" he yelled. Christine jumped and immediately stopped playing. She hastily got off the bench.

"I'm sorry Captain," she said with sheer terror in her voice. "It's just a wonderful organ, and I haven't played an organ for a while, and…" she stopped because Davy glared venomously at her.

"You will not touch the organ, or any of my other items-uh. Is that clear?" Davy said strictly. Christine nodded. "Good. Your meals will be served in here. You do not leave this room-uh," he ordered.

"Am I allowed to go on deck occasionally for fresh air?" she asked stupidly.

"No! You cannot!" Davy roared. "If ye shall not follow my rules-uh, then I will let my crew have the best of ya!" He angrily sat down and played a loud, angry song on the organ.

Christine curled up in her cot. It was very lumpy and there was only one dirty and moldy blanket for warmth. It had been a very long time since anyone slept in it and cleaned it. _Well_, she thought to herself, _this is my life now, I chose it, now I must live it._ She stared at the wall and let her mind wander into misery.

Right now, if nothing tragic had happened, she would still be on her father' s ship, reading a book or talking to her sisters. Instead, here she was, on an old crusty ship that even Hell was afraid of, in a room with a squid man. But things could have been worse, she could be a corpse at the bottom of the ocean.

What she was worrying about the most was her isolation. She wanted to see the sun and breathe the ocean air. Maybe she could befriend a crewmember who came into the cabin and convince Davy to let her out occasionally. That would be her plan for now.

Davy eventually stopped playing the organ. He slumped in the bench and started snoring. Christine rolled her eyes and tried to tune out Davy's snoring. She covered herself with the blanket and fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

Sorry the chapters are short, when I write them on paper, they seem long. Please review! Peace Out!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Bitter Reality

Christine woke up to find Davy gone. She stretched and stood up. Her back muscles ached from the hard and lumpy cot. Normally, she would go to the wash basin to wash herself and fix her hair. But as she looked around the cabin, there was no basin or mirror. Her dress was damp and she wished she had another dress to change into. Her corset was very loose and she couldn't tighten it without assistance. She certainly wasn't going to ask Davy to tighten her corset. The only thing she could do was comb her wet, tangled hair with her fingers. After removing the knots, her hair was still in disarray. Usually it was curled and in a bun or braided.

Christine now realized that she didn't have any luxury at all on this ship. She was so used to having her maid Elspeth dress and cook for her every day that she actually realized how dependent she was. Christine missed Elspeth very much. How was she supposed to do these things on her own? She was pampered and privileged from the moment she left the cradle.

Since there was nothing else to do to improve her appearance, she walked over to the door to listen for any signs of life outside this room. She only heard footsteps from above on the deck and Davy shouting orders. A few minutes later, she heard footsteps coming to the door. She quickly ran to the cot and sat on it to look like she wasn't eavesdropping.

The door opened and a crewman entered with a tray. He had a seashell for a head. Just by looking at him, Christine knew he was one of the nicer ones. His eyes were kind, but full of fear. He set the tray down on a small table without looking at her. He turned to leave. Christine gathered up the courage to speak before he opened the cabin door.

"Thank you Sir," she said gratefully. The shell-man just stared at her with wide eyes. Obviously, he was not used to receiving thanks, let alone being addressed as 'sir'. He was very shocked. He didn't answer. Christine decided to speak again. "What's your name?" she asked. Again, he didn't answer her. He looked as if he wanted to speak. He opened his mouth for a moment, but then closed it. He opened the door and lightly closed it after he exited.

Feeling a little offended, Christine sat at the table. The chair was uncomfortable and covered with dry seaweed. She looked at the contents on the tray. There was a bowl containing a mixture of things that she couldn't identify. There was also a biscuit that looked like it would soon mold. She picked up the spoon beside the bowl and scooped some of the unknown soup onto it. It smelled awful, but she was hungry. She crinkled her nose and took a taste of the soup. Her insides immediately churned angrily. It was the worst food she ever tasted in her life. She decided to try the biscuit. When she bit into it, the biscuit was hard and she realized that bugs already began to eat it. She spit out the bugs in her mouth and actually vomited on the table.

Now that she had completely lost her appetite, Christine laid back down on the cot. Her stomach felt awful. She had a sore stomach and a bad taste in her mouth. The morning wasn't going so well.

About an hour later, Davy stomped into the cabin. His eyes flashed when he saw the spoiling food on the table. He also saw a pile of sick on the table and then realized what happened. He saw Christine curled up in the cot. He stepped outside. "Hadras!" he bellowed. "Clean up this mess in me cabin!" he ordered. Christine sat up. Davy glared at her. "Burgoo and biscuits are the only food ya get on this ship," he said angrily. "Since yer soul is bound to the ship, starvin' to death won't rid us of yer pitiful self!" Christine looked like she was going to cry. "I suggest ya eat at dinner!" he slammed the cabin door shut.

At that moment, the crewman with the shell head entered with a mop and a bucket of water. He completely ignored Christine as he mopped up the pile of sick. He took the mop and bucket outside, then came back in to collect the tray. Christine thought she should try to talk to him again.

"So your name is Hadras," she said to start a conversation. "Please, why won't you speak to me?"

Hadras looked at her and he finally took pity on her. "Miss," he whispered. "We're forbidden to talk to ye, on the Captain's orders."

"Why?" she asked.

"He's tryin' to make ya as miserable as possible," Hadras said.

"He's doing an excellent job."

Before Hadras could say anything, they both heard Davy shouting. "Is my cabin clean yet?" he burst into the room. Hadras hastily grabbed the tray.

"Yes Captain," Hadras said obediently.

Davy looked back and forth between Hadras and Christine. He didn't say anything as Hadras exited. He would keep a better eye on them. He sat down on the bench and played on the organ. Christine just stared at the wall. The day passed very slowly. When night came, Christine had to endure another night of Davy's loud snoring. The next day, Hadras brought her meals. He took pity on her and would talk to her in whispers.

"I don't understand why ye joined the crew," he said as he brought her breakfast. It was burgoo and a biscuit again. He showed her how to tap the biscuit on the table to get the bugs out. She actually ate it, but still refused to eat the burgoo.

'I didn't want to die," she whispered back. "I didn't think about anything else."

"The rest of us thought the same thing," Hadras said. "And look at us, we are becoming part of the sea."

"Will I become like that?" she asked worriedly.

"Not for several years," he answered. Christine wasn't assured. "I must go Miss, before the Captain catches me talkin' to ya." He quickly left.

Now Christine had something new to be miserable about. '_The rest of us thought the same thing. And look at us, we are becoming part of the sea.' _Hadras' words would not leave her mind. That whole day, she worried about the bitter reality of this life. She was beginning to regret her decision to be on this ship. That night, she succumbed to tears. She was unaware that Davy watched her with a look of pity on his face. But he was satisfied that he was making her miserable, for now.

Yeah, I finally updated! I'm sorry if this chapter was boring. I am planning on writing some more exciting stuff in the next few chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

Yes I have finally updated this story. I apologize for not updating regularly, as I get older I get more responsibilities such as college and having a fiancé. Hope this is a good one!

Chapter 5- Consequences

Two weeks had passed slowly, which felt like years to Christine. The same and boring routine everyday played out like a broken record repeating the same song. She felt she hit rock bottom in misery. The only positive thing was that Hadras brought her meals every day. As each day passed, he got braver and talked with her longer that he was supposed to. Christine enjoyed their conversations, even though she did most of the talking. He was her only friend here and was an excellent listener.

They lost track of time as they sat on her cot and talked. Suddenly, the door burst open. Maccus stormed in and glared at them.

"So, you've been disobeyin' orders," he growled at Hadras. "You know what that means." He suddenly grabbed Hadras and pulled him out the door and slammed the door shut behind them, leaving Christine standing there with her mouth wide open.

"No!" she yelled. She didn't hear the door lock click, so she got up and charged for the door. She turned the knob and it opened easily. She stepped outside for the first time since she was brought on board, but she didn't have time or the thought to savor it. She searched frantically for Hadras and Maccus. She soon found them on the quarterdeck.

"I found him talkin' to the girl, Captain," Maccus reported to Davy, who was in front of them.

"Is that so?" Davy's blue eyes flashed. "Disobeying my order means a whippin'-uh" he said. "Bo'sun!"

One of the men near the cannons walked over. He carried a cat 'o' nine whip in his right hand. "Yes, Captain?" He was grinning widely.

"Five lashes to this one," Davy ordered, pointing to Hadras.

"Aye sir," the Bo'sun said. "Maccus, tie his arms forward," Someone brought rope and Maccus tied Hadras to the mast, with his back to everyone.

By this time, most of the crew could see what was going on and they stood around to watch. Christine was about to run to her friend's aid, when a hand held her arm and stopped her. She turned to see that her restrainer was the man with the half-human face and golden earring on his left ear, the one she first made eye contact with on the day she was brought on board.

"No Miss, the Captain must not know you're out here," he whispered. "Hadras disobeyed orders by talking to ye, he must pay the price."

"But this is not his fault, it's mine, I was the one who started talking to him," Christine whispered back, while still looking at the scene a fair distance away from her.

"Doesn't matter, he should've flowed orders, regardless," he said. "Go back inside Miss, this is not something a girl should see." He started to gently pull her back towards the door.

"No," she gently tugged her arm away from him. "He is my friend, I caused this, I have to help him." She stood her ground.

Suddenly, they heard a loud crack. Christine turned to the noise and saw the Bo'sun snapping the cat 'o' nine on Hadras' back, while Maccus shook his head as he looked on, and everyone else was watching. She let out a gasp and turned away. The second snap came.

"Miss, please," her restrainer pleaded. You don't want to watch this. I'll take care of Hadras after the whippings are over."

She looked at him and could see the promise in his dark eyes. With his eyes, he was also begging her to listen. After a moment of thinking, she finally nodded and allowed him to escort her back inside. He quietly opened the door and led her in.

"Thank you,…" she said, waiting to hear him say his name.

"It's Niko, and stay here." He quickly closed the door. Christine heard the sound of his boots on the deck fade as he walked away. She pressed her ear to the door and heard the last three cracks of the whip. Tears sprang to her eyes as she heard a loud thump on the deck, and she figured that Hadras fell from the impact. She cried as she thought about how much pain he was in. She heard roars of laughter from some of the men outside and then heard more footsteps as the crowd dispersed. Suddenly, louder footsteps and a loud 'thunk' every other step came towards the door. She backed out of the way just in time for the door to burst open towards her. Davy suddenly came in and clasped his crab-clawed hand around her throat.

"So, I hear you've talked to Hadras-uh!" he snarled. "I know ya heard his punishment-uh, next time, I'll force ya to watch!" His eyes flashed with such intense anger that Christine was forced to look away. She struggled to breathe as his grip tightened. After a few breathless seconds that felt like minutes, he finally released her and thrusted her towards the cot. He turned around and left the cabin with an annoyed sigh.


End file.
